creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RuckusQuantum
Welcome to my talk page ! If you ever want to leave a message, click the 'Leave Message' button in the upper right corner. Also don't forget to add for tildes after your message, so I can identify who's talking to me. ---- [[User_talk:RuckusQuantum/Archive_1|'1st Archive']] [[User_talk:RuckusQuantum/Archive_2|'2nd Archive']] ---- Hey Hey there, thank you for the offer. I would definitely take you up on it. How is the God's Chat room story coming? I think what really caught my attention was your statement of writing something that was uncomfortable for you. That was the inspiration for this piece I just finished What Is Your Pleasure I hope it disturbs you as it did to me. take careKillaHawke1 (talk) 03:25, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Cherubs Hey Buddy, I wondering if you could take a look at my mini-trilogy. This is my first attempt at writing something with a bit more sophisticated plot and some foreshadowing and such. Thanks so much! Cherubs: Part 1 Cherubs: Part 2 Cherubs: Part 3 KillaHawke1 (talk) 06:07, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Request Hey bro, I think that would be a great idea. It's perfect timing too. I have two stories that I am just not making progress on developing the plot. could use a break from themKillaHawke1 (talk) 18:53, November 10, 2015 (UTC) dhawke1972@gmail.com KillaHawke1 (talk) 06:16, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Thanks... but Thank you so much for nominating me, it means so much to me. ...That being said, that story is already being featured in an anthology and has the recognition it deserves. It is getting the attention it may/may not warrant. There are other authors who deserve the focus. That is why I removed myself from the running. I love my story, but there are others who deserve the attention (and that story is a bit too personal to me for this kind of publicity.) I hope you understand. Thanks so much for the nomination. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:12, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :There're definitely other stories that deserve focus. As for being humble...I'll argue with you about that to the ends of the earth. Let's both keep our eyes out for new stories that deserve attention. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:27, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you so much :) I really like the design, you're very talented! NickyXX (talk) 18:36, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the recommendation. I haven't read any of their work yet, but I've been meaning to. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 11:41, December 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sounds cool, let me know when it's done :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:31, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Seasons Greetings. Trolling the ancient yule tide carol: A Noel in Black--I'd love to hear what you think.HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:25, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Name graphics Hey, I have a question. I've seen several people on here with a graphic of their name but I never knew who had done them until now. That being said, would you be able to make one for me? I hope I don't sound rude just asking out of the blue, but it's ok if the answer's no. Well, I guess it would have to be ok haha. What I mean is that I wouldn't feel offended. Anyway, Merry Christmas! Supersatan25 (talk) 18:07, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey again Ruckus :-) I'm so sorry it took this long to reply to you. But yes, my hiatus is finally over and I'm out of hibernation and back into the wild. I had loads of exams but they're all over now so I'm back on the wiki and since you asked, life has become less stressful thankfully. My graphic design coursework is going to involve making an activity pack for children to learn a language. I havd absolutely no idea how to go about the style or colours so I would really appreciate any suggestions. It's nice being back and catching up. Really missed you guys. Hope things are well. Oh and merry xmas! Rinskuro13 (talk) 22:01, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Graphics Damn, man. What is the process you go through to create the graphics you make? Makes me jealous that I can't do that for myself. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. (talk) 10:48, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Awesome nameplate! Awesome! Thanks man. The name plate actually seems to go with my real life signature haha! But seriously, thanks for taking the time to do this, I really appreciate it! Supersatan25 (talk) 12:02, January 6, 2016 (UTC) BloodOrgy666.com Hey, bud, how's it going? I got a new one up. I went all out and made a video and created a webpage for it. Check it out: Daddy's Little Princess. Definitely one of my absolute bests. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:44, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Greetings! Howdy there, Charles! I was wondering if you would at all be interested in creating a sort of cover photo for me. You know, something that can be used to Facebook, Twitter, etcetera. I totally understand if you're too busy to do so, though! You must get a lot of requests like this! Thank you for taking the time to read this, though! If you would like to, I usually go by EmberSynth on my social media. [[User:Spicy_Squirrelz| discordantPacifist ]] 19:32, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the praise Hey, Just read your message, thank you so much for the kind words and praise. I am glad that you enjoyed the story, and the nightmares.... well, guess that's just the bi-product of a good horror tale. Hope you can get a better nights rest though. Remember, just avoid secret bars and strange emails, and you'll be fine... lol. Best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 00:01, February 15, 2016 (UTC) RE Yeah, I've had a couple things published by Cultured Vultures, and since they list me as a contributing writer will most likely write some more for them. At this point I am trying to make a name for myself and will pretty much write for any publication, no matter how obscure, as can be seen in this instance here. I don't think there are any age requirements and Jimmy, the editor over there, is a really nice guy, so I wouldn't worry about submitting to them. Though they do publish short stories from time to time, they are mostly looking for articles about literature and writing, as well as reviews of books, films, and music. Their sister publication Dork Square is also actively seeking submissions and I think you might make a better fit there. Not only are they geared to a younger audience such as yourself, they are less literary and more focused on gaming and tech culture. They might even be interested in an article on the influence of creepypasta on video games, something I assume you know a lot about. Furthermore, they might also be in need of a graphic designer. Best of luck my friend. Be sure to keep me updated. Yours truly, Matthew Brockmeyer, the HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:18, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :I'll try to get around to your WW post tomorrow if possible. Unfortunately it is a bit late tonight and I do have some errands to run on Thursday, so feel free to remind me should I forget and I'll try to give my two cents by the end of the weekend. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 08:26, March 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: New Story Hi Ruckus. It's been a while, hasn't it? I'll gladly take a look at your story, but I'm afraid it may take a while. I'm about to start reading Shadow's Her Red Right Hand, and I'll begin with yours after I finish that one. MrDupin (talk) 21:01, March 3, 2016 (UTC) RE New Story Will do, good buddy. Busy weekend, though, so it might take me a minute to get to it. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:21, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Review Hi Ruckus. I finally got around to reviewing your story in the WW (The Damnation). Apologies for taking so long. MrDupin (talk) 21:00, March 24, 2016 (UTC) RE: Improvement I'm not one for ratings, so I don't feel comfortable rating you now. Your most apparent and impressive improvement is the grammar/structuring/wording/etc. Your first stories were usually awkwardly phrased, with bad flow and riddled with technical issues. I was very pleasantly surprised when I found that you had ironed out all these issues. You still have room for improvement in the flow/transitioning department, but your grammar and wording no longer impede the story in any way (like they used to). From here on it's just fine-tuning to get more comfortable with the language. You are still very young and English isn't your native language, so it is of the greatest importance to get the basics right, and it seems you're almost there. When you master the basics, everything else will come naturally. I still noticed some issues storywise and your characters don't feel realistic, but these things will come. No need to force it. Keep writing/practising and when you've surpassed the great obstacle of the basics, it will be smooth sailing from there on. A last piece of advice: Read as much as you can. Trust me, English isn't my native language either, and reading in English helped me vastly. Be patient and you'll get there. It's nice to see you've improved so much since your last story. Keep it up. MrDupin (talk) 15:56, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :I'm Greek. MrDupin (talk) 17:22, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Re Username change It now matches my Reddit username which is where I'm most active. I connect with some wikia users there and inconsistency bugs me so I had to change one or the other somehow. It's a better representation of my real name, plus the username 'rinskuro13' really doesn't mean much to me. I chose it some years ago because I was a weeb back then and I thought random japanese words strung together and the number '13' sounded cool. Rinskuro13 (talk) 10:02, March 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh crap I thought it'd change for me automatically. ::Tiololo (talk) 11:34, March 31, 2016 (UTC)